THE LONGEST DAY
by fullmetalmarta
Summary: What if an idea comes to Lois and Clark that allows them to explore their desire for each other without admitting anything?
1. Chapter 1

A PIECE OF CAKE

They were standing in the elevator not looking or talking to each other. They seemed to do a lot of that lately. Only this elevator was coming down from the 75th floor. And it seemed to stop at every floor along the way. It didn't help that the two women in front of them kept talking and talking about the famed psychologist had brought up.

"How can you have a platonic and sexual relationship at the same time? It's either one or the other!"

"I like the idea….that way you get what you need from a guy…"

"And he from you…"

"But you still maintain your identity"

"It's immoral." A third women said.

"Two consenting adults? What's immoral about that? I think it makes perfect sense. We complicate things a lot by looking for romance….a knight a prince…but how much easier would it be if we found someone that we could be friends with during the day…and then get relieve from at night."

Lois looked slightly over her shoulder to see Clark staring at her. She held his gaze, trying hard to reveal the direction of her thoughts, and wondering if what she saw in his face was the same direction her thoughts had taken.

_"Breath…in and out, in and out." _Lois told herself silently. Not looking away; they both were watching for a sign…any sign that this would not be a ridiculous idea.

It started out on an assignment they were sent on to cover. A famous psychologist doing questions and answers on his book, "The New Sexual Frontier."

Lois knew it was Tess Mercers idea of a joke. Why she felt compelled to do such a thing, Lois believed was due to Tess's interest in Clark, and her competitiveness with Lois.

"What the hell is she trying to do? Embarrass us?" She had asked Clark when Tess had left them with their mouths hanging open, Tess had even given Clark the once over, the kind of look that a girl give a guy right before she takes his clothes off.

"I don't know Lois, let's just do it and give it over with."

Lois ignored his statement as she walked out the Planet Door, Hailing for a cab, and being ignored by every taxi that happened to pass by she made a "Harrumph" noise and continued on her rant.

"And if she's trying to hit on you why would she tell me to go with you?"

"She's not hitting on me!"

"Please! You really need glasses don't you! The way she looked at you? For a second I though she was going to tell you that she was going with you!"

Clark raised his eyebrow and looked at Lois sarcastically. "Like you just said Lois, why would she send you with me if she was hitting on me?"

Lois smiled and said without thinking…. "I don't know maybe she wants a threesome…"

She regretted saying it the moment the words came out of her mouth. She turned around, giving up on the search for a cab for the moment and quickly and profusely apologized.

"I'm sorry…I did not mean that!"

Lois was apologizing? But he knew why. Sex was something they both were doing without. And mind over matter didn't work when your libido was backed up.

_"I don't know maybe she wants a threesome…"_ She had said it suggestively, as if being alone with him was an option.

They both struggled more and more not to tease or banter beyond a certain point. Until today, they had managed to keep things as they should be…on the course of friendship.

Anytime one of them crossed the line it was always unintentional, spontaneous and embarrassing. Usually Lois would make herself scarce for a bit and so would Clark.  
But this was the first time Lois had apologized for crossing the line.

They had been doing so well lately, until Tess came in and gave them this assignment. The word sex hung in the air between them like a bolder the moment Tess left. It followed them everywhere. It was the main reason Lois had started ranting to begin with.

_"A lot of good that did!"_ She mused to herself as she stared into his eyes, not even attempting to hide her apprehension. It was tiring, and she didn't have the inclination at the moment to try to lie about it to him.

"Let's take my car" He answered reassuringly, as he gave her forearm a quick squeeze."  
She had let out a breath, and thought _"That was it, awkward moment over- it's all a piece of cake from here on!" _

"Yea right…a piece of cake…" she said out loud. Her eyed had finally left his, and she was looking forward at the floor numbers above the doors light up.

Normally Clark would question her, but he somehow knew she must have been talking about them, surviving the day without things getting weird between them. But instead he echoed her words,

"Yea…a piece of cake…that's what I thought too."

She looked at him in surprise. She hadn't realized that she had said that out loud. And now they were talking. Talking at a moment like this was bad…it could lead to all sorts of forbidden places. The fact they both had physical needs that weren't being met, and hadn't been met for quite a while just made it worse. And especially the fact that they both were aware of the others lack of release made it impossible.

The women had left the elevator, and they were finally alone. When that had happened, neither had any idea, they had been so engrossed in watching each other that they hadn't even noticed anyone else.

Lois looked back up at the numbers, slowly counting them in her mind as they kept creeping down. _"61…..60…"_

"it's immoral." She said out loud…echoing what one woman had said.

"It's impossible for it to be that simple" Clark said looking straight ahead. He was counting as well. _"59….58…_."

"It's not that simple…it's never that simple…" Lois replied in agreement.

She looked over to gauge his reaction and she still saw the look. The one they both had grown quickly as the Doctor had kept going on and on about relationships and sex and how great it was when friends had sex. He was answering questions about his book, when somehow the air between her and Clark began heating up very quickly. It burned them both. They were reeling from it. She knew it…he knew it. They were trying desperately to ignore it.

Looking at his face, she saw the heat still there, immovable, stubborn, desperate.

"Is it?" she asked and regretted the words once again. Ever since she was small, her mouth had gotten her into all sorts of scrapes and trouble. Today was topping all of them.

"I don't know…"he answered honestly, he wanted to look away, but didn't. He wanted to see if he would read her thoughts. Many times he could read her by the expressions on her face, but not this time. He didn't know if she was feeling lust or anguish, fear or anger, friendship or nemesis.

"Lois…what are you thinking?" he turned and asked her. His hands in his pocket his nervousness and wariness was only equaled by hers.

"I'm starved…." She said without thinking

"Me too…" his meaning was clear when he gently took one step toward her, and his eyes searching hers

And then closing her eyes and them opening them again, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean for lunch…we should have lunch."

"Lunch….Lunch is good…I can do lunch." He said quickly, but he purposely didn't take a step back, he stood his ground as he said it.

"Good, lunch it is." She replied

"Good."

"Good."

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR

53…52…

"Is this elevator broke or something?"

"Lo-is, it's just slow that's all."

"No one is getting on!"

"So?"

"It's just plain weird that's all."

"You're just nervous."

"Why would I be nervous?" she asked and regretted…her heart pounding. He was standing a step closer to her; she could feel the fabric of his suit brushing against her dress. She could feel his eyes on her legs.

_"I knew I should have worn the suit instead." _But no! she saw the dress in the store two days ago and had bought it, a perfect shade of red, she thought it looked great, professional and sexy all in one.

He kept staring.

"What are you hungry for?" she asked in an attempt to ease the tension. Looking at him when she asked, she saw volumes behind those green eyes of his.

Swallowing, she turned and looked at the numbers again. 49…48…

"We should go somewhere quiet to talk…" he finally answered her. Clark was struggling with himself. He had morals, but then maybe he tried to hard to define and analyze everything…maybe he should just act and go with the flow.

Silence

How could she answer him when half the time she thought of sex with him when she was around him? It didn't help that she had seen him at his most naked best when she first met him. At first it was an innocent diversion, thinking of him like that and then teasing him gave her a small rush that grew larger with time. Somehow she was in over her head, and she hadn't even done anything.

"You…ahh…you mean to discuss the story? How to write it?"

He just looked at her and then away… "Yea."

Disappointment oozed from his words.

"46…45…"

He closed his eyes and thought of the time she had given him the lap dance, and then the time he caught her opening the door to a very naked Lois. He thought about his hands and her body

"Mmmmm" the sound escaped him before he could stop it. Wide eyed he looked at Lois to gage her reaction.

Judging by the sound that had come from him and the look on his face, he was obviously thinking about her. She could only imagine what from the large and guilty look on his face.

"Are we going to be able to get past this?" she found herself asking.  
He looked at her, grateful that she had given him an opening, he confessed.

"I don't know…right now…I can't think of anything else."  
"Oh…"

More silence

"Aren't you thinking about…you know…" he was blushing, normally she would call him on it, but she couldn't when she was blushing worse than he was.

"I can't think….not in this Kaiser Era elevator…"

"So you don't think it's a good idea?"

"I don't know…I'm not thinking about it at all…" she lied.

"You can't even look at me."

A challenge…she picked up the thrown gauntlet before she thought about it. Her eyes full of hunger met his and she regretted looking at him the moment she did. His eyes were heavy with physical need. She couldn't stop looking at him. He turned his body so was directly in front of her. Then he asked in a whisper…"Then what are you thinking about?"

She closed her eyes…and heard herself saying, "I'm not doing a one night stand…I don't know how we are going to manage this….Chloe's living with me, Kara with you, and once upon a time I swore I would never do any kind of office rendezvous."

"Just for the record…I won't do that either."

"What?"

"You know…what you just said…"

"One night stand?"

"Yea…I'm not doing that either…I'm pretty sure I'm going to want to do this with you more than once."

"Ya think?" she attempted a sarcastic look at him and failed. He grinned at her.

"Kara's traveling…she won't be back for weeks"

"Do you know what the commute time from the farm is?"

"We could carpool."

"And start rumors?"

"I don't care about rumors."

"Of course you don't…it's different for men."  
He felt frustrated, the fact that they were spending so much time arguing about the mechanics of it made it seem impossible.

He wanted her now, he didn't want to talk about it, and he just wanted free access to her. He wanted to be alone with her whenever wherever the need came. He was sure she was feeling the same and fighting it with her ongoing commentary.

"We're alone now…"

"Clark!" she said in an attempt to scold him. Then she did it, she crossed the line when she backed him up and poking him in the chest…"I am so not doing this in the elevator…"  
He grabbed her hand gently and then with longing in his voice, he simply said,

"Where? When?"

He was caressing her palm with his thumb, he obviously wasn't as ignorant to the small signs one gives another when wanting to play house…

"The farm?" she said breathlessly

"Your place is closer…"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"I don't want to wait…"

She turned away from him to stare at the numbers again…33…32…"I can't believe we're doing this…you're doing this…what do we even call it?"

"I don't know Lois…ever since we started this story…it's all I can think of." He was upset she turned from him, he wanted to kiss her, he was going to, and then she turned.

"Well?"

"Chloe's at work…the apartments empty"

"So…your place?" he asked hopefully

"We can take turns…"

He just looked at her and grinned… "We can?" he said teasingly  
She just looked at him struggling to find something to say.

"God! I hate it when I can't get the better of you…I need to do this if only to get back on top of the relationship!"

"You want to be on top?" he said again teasing her with his smile.

"Yes! As a matter of fact I do!" she answered with bravado.

"We can take turns…" he said with a smirk.

She closed her eyes and swallowed, one more comment like that and she would lose  
control and jump him. She opened her eyes and focused on the numbers "…21…19…"

"Lois?"

"What?"

You haven't …you haven't changed your mind have you?"

"Have you?"

Silence passed between them as she searched his face for clues to the directions of his thoughts…she couldn't read him….he had a sort of scared look on his face…which for Clark could mean about anything.

"Can't we just…"

"What?"

"You know…press the stop button?"

16…15… Then the doors opened and a crowd of people pushed in.

"Too late…" Lois whispered, she felt his hands find her arms as he pulled her back closer to his front…it was a bold move…especially for Clark. Still he was ever the gentleman; he didn't pull her close enough to feel the evidence of his desire.

She decided to lean back into him, partially out of curiosity, and partially out of the intense need to start something.

She was leaning into him and he was sure she was doing it on purpose. He wasn't at all sure he could make it through the last nine floors.

His hands moved from her arms to her waist, he was trying to help balance her, at least that's what he told himself at first. When he felt her body lean into him even more, he realized he was starting something as well. His head dipped dangerously close to her ear. "Lois…" it was only heard by her, but her soft moan in response she was sure was heard by the entire elevator.

"This is torture…"He whispered again only for her ears.

"I know…"

Finally after an eternity, the doors opened and they waited for the rush of people before they stepped out themselves. Lois pulled her keys out of her purse, only to have him snatch them out of her hand.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Driving…you'll take too long!"

"Please! You're the one that drives in the granny lane!"

"Not this time…"

Breath left her lungs as she realized how utterly serious he was being. "What are we getting ourselves into?"

"I'll show you when we get to your place…" he opened the door for her and she climbed in…unable to look at him, she wasn't sure if anything would ever be the same.

He started the car and took off. True to his word, she had never seen him drive so fast.


	3. Chapter 3

THAT'S THE TICKET

Clark hands gripped the wheel as he sheepishly looked at the rear-view mirror…Lois was grinning and couldn't resist looking his way with a large smirk.

"It's not funny Lois!"

"Oh come on Smallville…this is hilarious…"

He didn't answer her…instead he rolled down the window and looked at the cop standing on the other side

"License and registration …"

Clark handed him the items and then looked quickly back at Lois who was watching him with a smile. … She quickly leaned in to him and whispered …"So, tell me Smallville, Is this you're first time…?"

He looked away as he heard her laughter echo through the car.

Handing the cop his information, he kept his eyes away from Lois.

"What's the hurry ?"

"Ahhh…no hurry…"

Lois leaned over and flashed a smile at the cop…"Actually…we work for the Daily Planet…we're chasing down a lead." Then she showed her press pass

Clark quickly flashed a frown in Lois direction and the looked back at the cop.

"Yes well miss…"

"Lane… Lois Lane…

"Yes well, lead or no lead….the speed limit on this road is 55… "

"Actually…this is my fault… …we're trying to make it to an interview and I kept telling him to go faster." And then leaning closer to the window she said in a low voice "He's actually never gotten a speeding ticket before…this is his first time…" she said it with such innuendo that Clark turned red all over and was afraid to look at the cop in the face….

The cop just looked at Clark, Clark swallowed hard and tried to shut Lois up…"Please, don't mind my partner; I shouldn't have been speeding…"

Lois ignored Clark and interrupting him she said…"See what I mean?" and then is a whisper again she said "He's a bit of a boy scout…"

The cop just looked back at Clark with a dead pan look.

"I'm going to jail, I just know it…he's going to throw us in jail…."

"Excuse me while I check this out…" was all the cop said as he walked back to his car

"Lo-is! Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"What? I'm just working my charm…trust me…I know how to get out of speeding tickets."

"I would prefer to pay the ticket Lois."

"Why do that when you've got me on your side?"

"Lucky me!" He just glared at her.

"Now stop frowning like that Smallville! You'll never get out of this looking like that."

Before he could say another word, the cop was walking back up. Lois said to him…"Now be quiet and let me do the talking…"

He opened his mouth to object but it was too late, the cop had come back up.

"Kent…Clark Kent?"

"Yes sir…"

The cop started to hand him his license back when Lois started again.

"Seriously officer…." And searching his name-tag she finally caught a glimpse of it, "Officer Kreurick…I'm telling you…he's a regular boy scout...you should give him a break…"

"Lo-is!" He flashed a look of "shut-up" to her and then told the cop very quickly…"Please don't listen to her…I will gladly take the ticket."

"Are you seriously giving him a ticket?"

Clark looked as if he was about to strangle her

"Look Miss Lane, I'm actually letting you're partner here off with a warning…He obviously wanted to end this trip as quickly as he could."

"Whaaa…"Lois stated to ask, but the cop interrupted…

"One more word Miss Lane and I'll give you a ticket for disturbing the peace."

The cop smiled at Clark as he handed back Clark his documents, and said "Be careful now Mr. Kent…and slow down…" and then he shot a frown in Lois's direction.

"Yes sir…" But it was all Clark could do not to smile and he started laughing the moment the cop left.

"It's not funny!"

"Be careful…he still could give you a ticket Lois!"

"Yea…that'll be the day…"

Clark just smiled and said smugly, "Are you sure this wasn't you're first time?"


	4. Chapter 4

THE BEST LAID PLANS

She was fumbling with her keys and Clark was a breath's width behind her…nervous, she kept missing the lock.

"Let me have the keys…" his hands on her waist gently trying to pull her back and out of his way.

"I've got this…" she said ignoring his hands

"Let me…" he persisted, still pulling with his hands.

"I said I've got it…" she was amazed that finally got the key in. having Clark so close behind her was making her insides do back flips, she was contemplating on how to pounce on him when they both were startled out of their wits at the door opening- and her keys hanging in the lock. Guilt was written all over their faces, she just knew it...

"Hey guys…How'd the story go?"

"Jimmy." Lois said his name in a flat angry tone.

Jimmy noticed the angry tone to her voice and then looking over at Clark, "That bad Huh C.K?"

"Jimmy, you have no idea…"

Clark walked in past Lois who was still standing in the doorway. Meanwhile Lois was lost in her thoughts

_"101 ways to kill Jimmy Olsen…"_

When she finally walked in, she saw Chloe sitting on the couch, _"…and 102 ways to strangle a certain cousin…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by something she heard Jimmy saying…"Seriously C.K. I think she's hitting on you…"

"Jimmy, I really don't think…"Clark started, but didn't get to finish.

"Who?" Lois asked ready to do battle.

"The Boss…you know…Tess."

"Then why send me on the story with him?" she folded her arms across her chest and waited for his reply.

Lois was in some sort of weird mood, Jimmy figured it was because she was being sent to cover what was essentially a fluff piece…anytime she was given those stories; she wasn't fit to be around for days.

"Because….she probably figures that with all the arguing you two do, you're the safest one to send with him."

"Safe? What do you mean I'm safe?" she asked, her anger way too obvious much to Clark's dismay

"Lo-is!" he pulled her away from Jimmy a step or two and the tried to whisper as low as he could, "Can you calm down before someone figures out what…"

"Are you guys okay?" Chloe asked as she approached them, all the while she was noticing the weird look on Clark's face

"Us? We're just fine…just peachy…"

"They got stuck covering that new book…you know…The new se…" Lois could see the wheels turning in her cousins head…Chloe hadn't said much when they had walked in….the last thing she needed was Chloe figuring out what they were up to.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lois said interrupting Jimmy

"uh…I live here remember?"

"I thought you were supposed to be at work?"

"I got the day off…" and then looking at her cousin with a mixture of curiosity and amusement she asked

"Why…what did you have planned?" she asked with a huge grin

"Okay….I walked right into that…damn!" Lois thought to herself.

"Actually, we were just trying to…" Clark said trying to fix her mess, only to be interrupted by her.

"Ditch this story…"

"Lois!"

"I wanted to do some brainstorming on what's going on now that Tess is at the helm of Luther corp…"

"Lois! She's not going to print stories about Luther corp or her leadership!"

"Or I could do a story on how many men experience sexual harassment in the workplace…you know the story…one where the woman boss keeps hitting on her male employees…hinting at things…"

Clark turned four shades of red.

"Lois!" and then pulling her around to face him he said…"Please tell me you're joking about that last story!"

Chloe just looked at the two go at it, and still wasn't quite sure what they were up to….she just knew they were up to something…but what?

Back in the truck, they were on their way to the farm.

"We could just forget about it…"

"Really? Just like that….forget about it…"

"Lois…"

"Hey, that's fine with me…it'll give me time to work on my new story…the one on sexual harassment in the workplace…"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

Clark grinned…"You are- aren't you?"

"Please!"

"Begging won't make me go any faster Lois…I'm not driving over the speed limit…"

Lois thought for a moment and then regaining momentum, she replied, "You know…I know ways to push you over the limit…"

Clark frowned, realizing the dangerous turn the conversation was taking…

"Lois…I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Really? Because I'm thinking it's a great idea…in fact, I bet you I could make you pull over in seconds flat…"

She slid over closer to him, and placed her hand on his thigh, and slowly began to move it

"Lo-is….Don't you dare…"


	5. Chapter 5

PULL OVER

Her hand was sliding up and closer to a particularly aching throbbing place...one that only wanted the sweet relieve of her touch...his attempts to keep his eyes on the road was thwarted by the feel of the pressure of her hand...He closed his eyes and made the most primative sound she had ever heard...it made her lose her train of thought and instead of taunting him...she was now obliging him with the increase of the amount of pressure she was applying...that's when it happened...the car started driving in the ditch, and before he could straighten the car back on to the road...there was a strangely familiar whining sound...coming from the car behind him

Once again gripping the wheel, Clark looked in the rear-view mirror at the all too familiar red and blue lights flashing behind him.

Rolling down the window while an all to silent but all too amused Lois bit her lips in an attempt to swallow the smile.

"You two again…"

Clark handed him his license without being asked, and said…"I'll take that ticket now please…"

"Hi there… Officer Kreurick… nice to see you again…"

"Yea…likewise….okay what's the story this time?"

"Actually…this was my fault again…" she said with a smile.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that…"

"Our lead didn't pan out…and I was arguing with him on our next move…"

Clark covered his red face with his hand and then ran it through his hair… "Please officer…don't mind my chatty passenger, I accept total responsibility…"

"I see…" was the only reply, before the cop could turn back to his car, Lois stopped him with…By the way… do you play poker with Officer Dan McNeil?"

"Lo-is!"

She just rolled her eyes at Clark…who was obviously an amateur at dealing with cops.

But the cop ignored Clark and turned to answer Lois out of curiosity…"yea I do on occasion…so what?"

"Well, once in a while I am able to catch a Friday night game…" and then leaning closer to the window, she said in a low voice…I could make a deal with you…I can tell you what to look for when he's bluffing…if you just forget you ever saw us…"

The cop frowned, and Clark just knew they were going to be taken to jail for trying to bribe a cop… "Lo-is!"

She just rolled her eyes at him and then said to the cop…."so how about it…do we have a deal?

"Hey…you're that Lane? The one that cleans up on Friday night's poker game?"

"The one and the same…"

"Tell me what the chief does when he bluffs and you have yourself a deal…"

"The Chief? No way!"

"Lo-is!" he couldn't believe the cop was going to give them a break only to have her arguing again.

"No way Smallville…"

"What about the Assistant DA?"  
Raising her eyebrow…

"Deal…"

"Okay…so what's the scoop…"

"When he has a good hand…he'll glance at his chips and start watching the other players…also he'll drink more…when he's bluffing he's quiet, and his shoulders slump, he won't look you in the face as much…"

"Really? You know Miss Lane…you have just made my day…"

"Anytime…"

The cop handed Clark his license back and said quickly… "Drive safe…"

Clark just looked at Lois…she smiled at him and said in a whisper "…I told you I could get you to pull over in seconds flat!"


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE AT THE FARM

Walking up to the kitchen door, it didn't take long for him to open it and walk in…it took even less time for Lois to turn him around and crash into him pulling his jacket down, and using it to fasten him to her…in seconds flat he was pushing her back on the table, knocking over the vase and glasses that sat in the middle…

"Let go of my jacket…" he said in a whisper

"No.."

"Lois…"He pleaded as he looked in her eyes, and she answered breathlessly…"Come on Clark…you're still driving in the granny lane…"

He didn't respond, instead he took her mouth into his and started to drive her slowly out of her mind.

"Clark? Clark is that you?"

"Kara?"

Kara's voice came from up the stairs, "What are you doing home at lunch?"

Suddenly there was ten feet of distance between the two, Clark was pulling his jacket back over his shoulders, and Lois was smoothing her dress out…

"I thought you were out Job hunting…" he said anxiously…

Kara eyed the glasses and vases on the floor…the table cloth draping suspiciously to one side of the table…and asked, "What happened to the table?"

"Oh that? Super klutz here decided to trip over his feet again…" Lois answered quickly, watching Clark's face change from a nervous look to a glare in her direction.

_"Good…that's better…now he doesn't look as guilty" _she thought to herself.

"God Clark…when are you ever going to get use to your feet? " Kara said with a smile.  
Oh hey Lois…I was just going out to do some mall shopping…you want to come?"

"ah…yea…I …"

"Actually she promised to help me with a story…."

"Seriously? You can do without her help for a couple of hours…I need some advise…I got a date with one of the guys that I had an interview with…."

"Kara!"

Lois bit a smile back, and then interrupting Clark, she asked…"Is he cute?"

"Oh he's more than cute…he's gorgeous…"

"Kara…you shouldn't be going out with someone you just met…and certainly not someone you just had a job interview with!"

"Oh come on Smallville…what's the harm?"

"Lois!"

"Don't tell me you've never had an office fling before?" she said with a hidden innuendo….

His face might as well have stayed red for the entire day at this rate.


	7. Chapter 7

IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED

Clark quickly pulled Lois over to the door and whispered to her…hoping Kara wouldn't try to eavesdrop, "Look…If you're trying to tell me you've changed your mind…just tell me….you don't have to make up some excuse…"

"Excuse? Are you kidding me?" she replied much louder, which alarmed him to no end.

"Are you trying to dump me?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Lo-is!" and then pulling her out of the house he continued his nervous chatter…

"Can you be any louder?"

She crossed her arms and narrowing her eyes at him she asked the only question that mattered…  
"Do you want to do this or not?"

"Yes…actually…I can't think of anything else…but we have seemed to run out of options!"

She started looking down at his "package" touched his forearm with her hand and then she whispered with an evil smile…"Are you thinking about it right now?...I mean….you certainly look like you're thinking about it…"

She was going to kill him...right then and there he was going to die from a coronary. His embarrassment turned to anger and then lust the moment he thought of showing her just what she was doing to him…suddenly, we hasn't thinking anymore. Without realizing it, took a step forward

Lois, was looking to relieve the frustration they both felt by teasing him, she was looking for banter. But instead of teasing her back or stuttering or becoming embarrassed like she had expected him to do, a dark look grew on his face and he took a step forward.

Lois quickly took a step back…Clark was suddenly looking very predatory. The look on his face was one of possession ownership, lust desire and a dash of madness all rolled up into one. She was treading on a dangerous path suddenly…if she didn't find a way to help him recover his senses…he was going to take her right there, on the porch, in front of Kara and Shelby and the world.

She gasped and then putting her hand on his chest, she said in a low nervous whisper …"Whoa…take it easy tiger…I'm not doing this on the porch!"

His breathing deepened as he struggled with his emotions. He took another step forward and putting his hand on her arm he contemplated kissing her right there…then he would pull her closer…then he would…

"Are you two having some kind of fight?" Kara called from the door bringing him back to reality. Nervously he looked at Kara and realized what he had almost done.

Turning and taking a couple of steps back. He started to stutter in reply.  
"I…ugh…we..."

"Of course we're arguing…what else new?" Lois interrupted quickly.

Kara smiled and replied…"Oh…no wonder….who's winning this time?"

Lois looked over in Clark's direction and replied…"Actually, he was about to win…"

A grin grew very quickly on Clark's face, as he shot her a knowing look. Lois quickly stopped looking at him.

"So…I'm guessing it's a rain check on the trip to the mall?"

"Yea…as a matter of fact…we need to go and finish chasing down this lead…"

And then punching Clark in the shoulder, she said…"Come on hot shot…get the lead out!"

He started chasing after her and then catching up he pulled the keys out of his pocket and asked "Where are we even going?"

She ignored his question as she grabbed the keys from his hands and smiling at him she replied, "I have an idea…and oh yea…this time I'm driving."

Kara watched the two with interest as Clark fumbled around Lois, and Lois seemed to be taking charge.

If she didn't know any better, she would have thought she had caught them in the middle of a booty call

* * *

Lois was unusually silent. She was gripping the steering wheel and wondered if he was watching her or the road…was he mad…had he changed his mind?

She thought she could feel him watching her, but she was afraid to look and see.

"Lois…" he said her name softly, as if he was calling her to come to him

"Hmm?" she felt her heart rate jump, anxious to hide her nervousness; she decided to keep the conversation to one syllable responses. It didn't work…her voice cracked and she suddenly felt his fingers dancing around her neck and shoulder.

"Whatareyoudoing?" she said in one quick breath

"Where are we going?" his fingers still stroking her senseless.

"Isis…"

"Isis?"

"It's closed for renovation…No one is going to be there until Monday when they start painting…"

His hand stopped dancing, and instead began massaging her shoulder.

Frowning at the prospect, he asked her skeptically, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She answered with sarcasm.

Clark frowned and looked forward. He was completely unaware that his hand was dancing across her shoulders. However, he was painfully aware of the deep ache between his thighs.

He would super speed him and her to the other side of the moon if he could only get her behind closed doors.

He looked back over at her and wondered why she wasn't as chatty as usual, and he then realized she hadn't looked at him even once since they had gotten in the car.

"Lois?"

Clearing her throat this time, she answered him "Yea?"

"Are you nervous…?" He asked her with a large grin

Growing impatient with his hand, she ignored his question and instead went on the offensive.

"How about saving the foreplay for our destination?"

"Fore play? I'm not doing anything!" he frowned and kept his hand where it was…gently massaging her shoulders.

She was losing her mind. He had no clue as to how his touch affected her. The waves of heat that passed from his hand down her spine through her belly and pooling at the place between her thighs.

She decided to try asking nicely

"Clark, please…move your hand…I can't drive like this."

He grinned.

She couldn't drive…she couldn't because of him. Suddenly feeling sure of himself, he  
replied

"You_ want _me to move my hand?"

"_Clark_…I 'm warning you!"

It was the place he had wanted to visit for the longest. Ever since she sat in his lap he had thought about and dreamed about it.

She finally shot a warning glance in his direction. He was smiling at her, but there was that dark look again….her frown faltered and his hand moved. Quickly she looked away from him back at the road, but by that time his hand was lying on her knee, and moving slowly to her inner thigh. and the he did it, he was brushing the back of his hand against her very special spot, she glanced over at him with heat brewing behind her eyes, and saw that his eyes was closed. he started making a sound similar to a low and deep growl

She didn't say a word; she held back the moan that was forming in her throat. Instead, she drove with one purpose in mind.

She was looking for a place to pull over.


	8. Chapter 8

FAST CAR

While Clark's hand was dancing closer and closer to her heat he was surprised when the car suddenly turned right into a small path between the rows of corn.  
She drove it far enough into the path to be sure that they were indeed alone.

Two hours ago he would have objected.

Two hours ago he wasn't going out of his mind.

Within seconds she was on top of him and while he was hiking her skirt up she was undoing his pants…

She had lost her mind…she just knew it. She had become so much in need that she was doing it with him in a car in broad daylight- and in the middle of a corn field at that. But she had lost all her will power, forgot all the reasons that she thought this was a bad idea. All she could think about was what his arms were doing and more specifically, the way his hands were caressing her backside.

When she freed his manhood, he proceeded to rip her panties right off of her…

Shocked by what he had just done, she said with a slightly scolding tone…."Clark!"

But the look in his eyes told her that he was not playing…he was not waiting any longer. She felt his strong hands on her sides lift her up, and her hands tried to find balance by landing on his chest. But she found that he was strong enough to balance her without any help from her.

In a split second he was inside her best part, she found her eyes closing and she found herself whimpering and moaning all the while she was calling his name out between the sounds she made. He responded by groaning and growling at her in response, each and every time she made a sound.

When she said his name for the fourth time, a hand pulled the back of her neck down to him and suddenly her mouth crashed into to his mouth.

Suddenly he was invading her in ways she couldn't begin to handle.

His hand on her backside was pulling her into him with such force, that she  
knew what he wanted….what he needed….he would be maneuvering her under him any second now.

He had never felt like this with anyone. He was supposed to be "The Boy Scout", the guy who was always the perfect gentleman. He had never acted like this unless he had been infected with red kryptonite. But being with Lois…he suddenly felt lost to his baser instincts. All this time he had put them up and locked them; but somewhere in the course of two hours, he had become not only deep in desire, but determined to take what he felt like was his.

He had never acted like this with any other woman.

But for some reason it had become important to him to take charge of her.

She had agreed, and then had proceeded to flirt and plan and flirt some more.

But the last hour they both had been driven to their wits end.

After she had pulled over, he had quickly did what he had to do…he just had too.

It didn't matter why, but if he could have gotten away with it, he would have ripped her dress off as well.

After an eternity of his hands guiding her and him pushing up at her, he said in a low deep voice, thick with need…"I….mmmm…I need..uhhn…I need to be on top…." And then groaning and kissing her once again she found him clumsily trying to switch places and seats with her.

"Wait…hmm…wait…mmm…" she said anxious…he was failing to maneuver miserably, and began pulling her to him again  
She wanted his clothes off of him…she wanted him on top of her…she wanted him to command her…she wanted to find a place were they could disappear and do this all week end.  
"let me…let me …" but he wouldn't stop kissing her…she pushed away just enough to say… " let me switch seats….i need to be under you…you need to…"

"Hurry…" was the only thing he said.

She didn't waste time she knew exactly how to maneuver she had planned it out while he had been trying to attempt it the first time. She was anxiously pulling on him the moment she hit the seat.

"Any day now…." She said. But he quickly and gently placed himself between her legs, and back inside of her, she obliged by wrapping her legs around his waist and leaning her head back only to hear him tell her to "Open you're eyes…" in a very commanding tone.

She had never expected to see this side of him, commanding her, boldly directing her, pushing and pulling her. She wanted to ignore him and moan with the rhythm of him, but she opened her eyes and found him gazing at her…looking into her eyes as he slowly moved on her, it seemed like hours, but a few moments later he was pushing with what she assumed was all his might, and she was digging her hands into his shoulders as she hung on for dear life.

Their sounds were made in unison together and she was sure her heart was  
going to beat out of her chest. But he didn't let up, and she never felt so heated with a man in her entire life. The effect he was having on her just made her get louder and louder.

The noises between them had become so loud, that she was sure half of Kansas could hear them. It took a long time for Clark to find release, but when he did, she responded with her own release. She stroked his head that he laid on her. He was leaning on his arms, so that he wouldn't crush her.

But his face was lying close to her breast, and the thought he had racing through his mind was how much more he wanted to do with her…to her…for her. He lifted his gaze to her face and watched her. Her eyes were closed, and she was still breathing heavy. When he lifted his hand stared to brush a hair out of her face, he was surprised to see her blushing.

After what they had started…she was blushing…it made him want to take her all over again.  
Lois could see the direction of his thought as she turned three deep shades of red.  
_"Really? After all we've done I'm blushing at him."_ she thought to herself.  
But she knew why….she was no longer on top of their relationship. Lifting up the evidence of this, she dangled the torn panties from her hand and said…"And Just what am I supposed to do with these?"

"Nothing!" He answered as he snatched them out of her hand "They belong to me now!" His grin grew larger as he replied cheerfully

_"And so does everything that goes in them…" _she could almost hear the implication being shouted between the lines. Her hand started stroking his chest and she gazed at it thinking about doing her own ripping.

She looked back up at him and realized he was watching her ogle him, and he was enjoying every minute of it. She didn't care.

Instead she asked him the only question that mattered. "You want to drive us out of here so we can get to round two?"

His eyes brightened and he replied mischievously "I thought you'd never ask…"


	9. Chapter 9

ROUND TWO

He was standing way too close to her, nuzzling he neck and trying to take control of the keys she was attempting to use on the stubborn doors in front of her.

"Stop it.."

Of course he ignored her, only shifting from the left side of her neck to the right.

Fumbling with the keys and swatting his hands away for the umpteenth time, she moaned to her horror when he moved again to a spot directly behind her neck.

"No,no,no,no,no..." she was pleading with him and placed her hands on the door frame, and the keys started to fall only to be caught by his quick hands.

It was amazing that he continued to drive her out of her mind all while attempting to unlock the door. When he found the keys didn't work, he simply twisted the door knob until it broke open. Then opening the door, he put his hand on her waist and gently pushed her threw the door. Throwing the keys down, he proceeded to take off his coat and shirt and watched her put about three feet between them. Turning around she anxiously watched him undress to his slacks.

He stepped toward her , only to watch her take a couple of steps back.

She was nervous. it was very evident. He wasn't nervous at all...he was anxious. he took a breath and waited.

"I forgot...do you...I mean..."

He frowned with confusion...

Looking at him and realizing that knowing him..he didn't come prepared for such situations she decided to not mention it for fear that he would back down.

Smiling, he was going to ask her what she was trying to say, but then afraid that she would change her mind, he decided to say nothing and instead just keep moving in the direction his libido was racing towards...specifically her libido.

Taking two large steps toward her, he was all over her before she could say or do anything.

Doubts tried creeping into her mind..._"This is wrong...he'll hate me tomorrow...we work together see each other every day...how can I do this and not become more obsessed with him than I already am, I should stop him..I'll push him away...and we'll talk about this like rational..ugh...ugh...ah oh..."  
_  
But when his hands were at her skirt, falling on the ground, she forgot what she was thinking. He undid the buttons to her blouse and then she started losing her mind when his hands cradled her backside pulling her into him.

He was kissing her, taunting teasing and sucking her breath away, and all the while he was pulling her too him.

It was maddening; he was revving up her engine and turning up the heat, making it perfectly clear what his intentions were and then not going past torment.

Unfair didn't even begin to describe it.

First he was backing her into a wall, then he was pulling away from the wall and then backing her into it once again.

She started feeling breathless, dizzy headed.

It was as if he was sucking the breath right out of her.

When he moved his hands to hers and placed them on his pants she realized...he was pushing her to make a move.

Before she became any more incoherent, she relented and freed him. Two seconds later he hand her back on the couch and he was on top of her.

He finally he freed her mouth and she was taking deep breaths while he was looking at her very seriously.

"Wha...What the hell ..." hesitating to take deep breaths... "...was that..."

"Shhhh..."

What was he waiting on she wondered...and what had come over him?

He wanted tell he this was only the beginning, He wanted to tell he there was no escape now. he wanted to say something, but he was afraid...afraid she would stop him. He brushed her hair out of her face, and fought with himself over what to say or do.

"Lois, this..."

"Don't say it...whatever it is..."

"Lois, I just want to..."

Seeing the intense look on his face, she began to want to bolt out the nearest exit, instead she told him..."If you want me to bolt right out of that door over there you'll keep talking..."

"You're scared..."

Her hands was on his shoulders and she was waiting, half anticipating pushing him off of her if he said anything that might make her start to think about what they were doing. She pleaded with him one last time.

"Please, don't think, don't talk...just do..."

He kissed her gently, and then lifting his head he decided he would just have impress upon her what he wanted with his eyes.

Giving her a serious look he finally came into her, and she dug into his shoulders as she moaned very loudly all at the same time.

He on the other hand was never quieter. Concentrating on controlling himself, he continued to refuse to take his eyes off of her face as he continued to find a rhythm that matched her moans and cries.

She had never felt more embarrassed...but she couldn't remain silent and solemn when he was body feel like it was going to explode at any minute. Still she hung on and only opened her eyes every so often hoping to find that look on his face ease away.

It didn't, it only got more intense with every stroke.

Finally when he felt his release he laid gently on her, and propped him self up enough to start kissing her...still reeling from what he had done to her, she was still moaning and whimpering with uncontrolled passion.

He finally lifted his head, and started kissing her neck...heat rushing back through her, she pushed on him gently saying..."No no no no...let..ahhh...stop..Please let me come up for air before my head explodes..."

He raised his head and grinned at her.

"Stop it..."

"Stop looking at me like that..."

He leaned in and kissed her once again... then raising his head back up, he smiled at her with complete contentment.

"Let me up..."

"Oh I don't know...we still haven't made it to round three yet..."

Wide eyes, she said with disbelieve..."Are you kidding me? How can you have any strength left after that?" but then feeling him grow she quickly realized that she had inadvertently grabbed a tiger by it's tale, and this tiger had every intention of taking her for a full ride. Biting her tongue, she didn't say what she was thinking which was._."Oh my God..."_

Instead she said..."Let me get something to drink first...and then let me catch my breath."

He was looking at her with the same look when he had taken her, but then he got up and held out his hand, she took it and pulled herself up.

Seeing her ripped black lacy underwear on the floor, she grabbed them only to find him snatching them out of her hand...

"Clark!"

He continued to hold them out of her reach, and was delighted by her body pressing up against him in an attempt to retrieve them.

That's when he thought he heard a noise outside, but the game he was playing was too much fun, and consequentially he decided that it was nothing. A silent alarm system had gone off and of course who was there to investigate but officer Kreurik.

Walking slowly and carefully through the door, his gun pulled when he heard noises, he walked in and saw a couple with their backs too him, and he immediately began shouting.

"Hold it right there..Hands above your head...Turn around slowly..."

"Oh crap crap crap!"

While Clark did as he was told, Lois didn't turn around.

She was mortified and It was grossly unfair. While Clark's pants had been zipped back up, her black lace things was not on her person where they belonged, they where high in the air like a flag...making it perfectly clear what she had been doing with the overgrown farm boy. and then there was the matter of the open blouse...she was just as close to naked as a girl could get, and she was NOT turning around...

"This is a misunderstanding..." Clark began trying to do damage control.

"Miss...You need to turn around where I can see you..."

"I can't..."

"Miss...You need to do as you're told..."

"Can I at least ...aaa...ahhh...button up first?"

"No...I'm sorry miss...you need to turn around now."

Before Clark could try to plead on her behalf, she turned around slowly, and hid behind Clark's large frame. It was the first time in her life that she was grateful that he was so large.  
It was at that moment, the cop realize who they were...

"You two ...Again?"

"Look I can explain..." Lois said as she remained hid behind Clark

"I can't wait to hear what you come up with this time Lady!"

"It's not her fault..."

The cop shook his head in disbelieve.

"Now what in the world would make me think you were going to say that? I must be psychic!"

"I accidentally broke the knob...My key wouldn't work..."

"So you admit that you broke in..."

"Well yes...no, wait! It's not like that..."

"Shut up!" A voice from behind him said in a whisper. "Are you **trying** to get us put in jail?"

"Please...this place belongs to Chloe Sullivan...she's my friend aaa...and her cousin...we have keys, they just didn't work!"

""Yea Yea...you were chasing this big lead...I've heard it all before, now turn around...I'm taking you both in..."

Lois groaned, and said to herself, "Can my day get any worse than this?"

Footsteps from the distance closing in quickly, confirmed that indeed her day could get worse.

Chloe and Kara had hooked up to do some shopping. Since Lois had bailed on her, Kara decided to ask Chloe for help. When Chloe was alerted to the alarm going off, they were two blocks away.

Panicking about all the secrets the place held, she quickly turned around and headed toward Isis."Thank God we're so close!" Kara zoomed ahead of her, and walked in on what she thought was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

Clark had his hands up, there was a cop pointing a gun at him and Lois, and Lois was hiding behind Clark, her skirt on the floor, and it was all too obvious who's black lacy underwear was in Clark's hand.

To top it off, Lois was hiding behind Clark her hands in the air as well, and her blouse looked suspiciously opened.

When Chloe walked in her jaw dropped to the floor and rolled around for good measure.  
Amusement sparkled in both Chloe's and Kara's eyes as a not so mysterious hand grabbed the panties out of Clark's hand and then they both watched Lois turn around in an attempt to get dressed in record time.

A red blush and guilt completely covered Clark's face immediately as he realized that now everyone knew what they had been doing.

The cop was putting his gun away when Chloe walked in, "And just who are you two?"

"Actually, I'm the owner of the place." She answered with a large smile and handed him her identification.

"As you can see, I caught these two here breaking and entering,.." and then looking back at Clark and Lois and shaking his head and raising his eyebrow in sarcasm, he added, "Amongst other things..."

Biting her lip as she watched Lois dance around behind Clark grabbing her skirt off the floor and then hiding behind Clark once again and then watching her turn around and put the skirt on, it took all her strength not to break out in laughter.

Kara was not as interested in restraining herself. She had started giggling the moment she realized what she was seeing.

"I wondered if I had walked in on something today! I did walk in on something, didn't I?" Neither Clark nor Lois would look at either of their two rescuers', especially Lois.

The officer handed Chloe back her ID, and then asked, "Do you know these two?"

"Swallowing her own laughter, she answered..."Yes I do...it's okay officer...they just didn't realize I had changed the locks."

Shaking his head he peered at both Lois and Clark, and said..."You two better be glad your friends showed up...after the first two times...I wasn't going to let you off this time...you two sure do lead charmed lives!"

He left the building, and Chloe and Kara both latched on to the last thing he had said...

"The first two times?" Chloe giggled furiously.

Kara laughing hard at what she had just thought of then asked, "How many booty calls have you two had today?


End file.
